1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to dust protectors modules, particularly to a dust protector module used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, have any one of a variety of camera modules mounted therein so as to enable them to take pictures. A camera module used in an electronic device is typically received in a housing. The housing has a dust protector module, which functions as a view panel allowing light to enter into the camera module and which also functions as a protective member, preventing the camera module being damaged or soiled.
Referring to FIG. 5, a typical dust protector module 1 includes a transparent protective cover 2 and a decorative element 3 overlapping the protective cover 2. The protective cover 2 and the decorative element 3 are each manufactured by a different molding process. The protective cover 2 adheres to a housing portion 4 of a portable electronic device using an adhesive layer (not shown). The decorative element 3 adheres to the protective cover 2 to improve the decorative quality of the portable electronic device. However, the protective cover 2 may easily become detached from the housing portion 4 during use, as the adhesive layer can degrade with time. As a result of even partial detachment, moisture and dust can enter into the housing portion 4, affecting the camera module.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.